


Controll

by nebuliumBeam



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Forced Orgasm, Loss of Control
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebuliumBeam/pseuds/nebuliumBeam
Summary: Be careful.





	Controll

这是美好的一天。  
地面的阳光温暖而柔软，靴子踩在雪上，发出沙沙的声音。人类呼吸着清凉的空气，不时和“自己”交谈着。  
距离结界被破坏，已经过去了十几年的光阴。Frisk对于那个帮助自己，引导自己，达成人类和怪物们的美好结局的未知的引导者，并没有什么恶感。而这个引导者在多年之后的归来，给人类带来的，更多的是惊喜，还有兴奋。  
当那个引导者提出，让Frisk继续当年的模式，只要一天的时候，Frisk毫无疑问的答应了。毕竟，引导者之前让自己做的都不是什么坏事，怎么可能发生不好的事情呢？  
到现在为止，引导者也只是和人类看了看大地上，人类和怪物的居所。欢乐的节日里，大街上人类和怪物们来来去去的兴奋身影，还有繁华的商店，都透露着自由，发达和和平的气息。引导者似乎也非常开心，但是，奇怪的是，在购买了一些奇怪的东西之外，那个引导者似乎一直在向Frisk询问Sans的去处。  
人类有点疑惑，但是也没有多想。毕竟，Sans当初算是在旅途里，出现的非常频繁的怪物。而且，在人类的成长里，也不乏和他的接触。在获知Sans和他的兄弟的住所之后，那个引导者就让Frisk向他家的方向前进。  
是要给他做什么恶作剧吗？人类羞涩的笑着。毕竟，引导者和自己，在地下世界的旅途里也见证了很多怪物的恶作剧。或许，只是想做一些小小的报复吧。  
人类微笑着，向着那间大房子前进了。

但是，很可惜，事情并不完全能尽人意。那个引导者迫不及待地获得了人类身躯的完全控制权。在询问Papyrus是否在家，什么时候会回来之后，人类还没有来得及做些什么，身躯就把怪物推在了木地板上。  
Frisk有些惊慌。这已经脱离了恶作剧的范畴，精通调情的人类深谙此道，但是却无法停止那个引导者疯狂的行为。人类只能无助地感觉到，自己的手在试图剥离着骷髅的蓝色外套。人类的眼眶里开始积累泪水，但是，骷髅却还是保持着那一贯的，标准的六颗牙微笑。他的眼睛也微笑着，保持着一种温和的，充满趣味的神态。  
“你今天看起来有些‘骨’怪啊，看起来似乎还要‘骷’了。是不是被什么东西给刺激了啊，kiddo？”  
按照正常情况，人类应该有些生气的反驳，告诉骷髅，自己已经不是孩子了，甚至身高都比骷髅要高一些了。但是，在现在的状况下，人类不仅仅没有说话的想法，甚至只想找个没人的地方，缩起来，一直哭泣到没有气力为止。  
骷髅的蓝色外衣，已经成为了他身下铺着的垫子。它吸收了来自地暖的热量，变得暖烘烘的。骷髅悠闲地半闭着眼睛，端详着人类的样子。而人类的手，却在贪婪地摆弄着骷髅的黑色裤子。它们搭住了裤子的松紧带，拼命地向下拉扯。骷髅顺势伸直了腿，裤子没有经过什么阻拦，就被拉了下来。苍白的骨头并不算光洁，骨骼的形象，更多的时候激起的是人类来自原始的恐惧感。但是，那个引导者却似乎变得兴奋起来。一些口水开始溢出人类的口腔。  
“frisk，你今天看起来的确有点‘骨’怪。”骷髅挑了挑眼眶，“不过，我想你应该知道你在做什么，对吧？毕竟，你‘已经不是个孩子了’。”  
不，不是的，不是的  
但是，那个家伙的行动不会终止，而Frisk，也无法阻止自己的双手，继续将骷髅身上的衣服变成骷髅身下的垫子。甚至，其中一只手偶尔还会停下来，抚摸着骷髅的骨盆。人类的脸一下子变得通红，但是骷髅的脸上却几乎没有异常，只是观察着。人类想要尖叫，却没有自己的咽喉的操纵权；想要停止，但是这并不可能。  
毕竟，自己答应了那个家伙。

在除去了骷髅的衣服之后，那双手终于伸向了自己的衣服。外套，衬衣，裤子，内衣……  
一件件衣服从空中，或是沉重，或是轻盈地落下。那个引导者用眼睛短暂扫描了Frisk的身躯，似乎变得有些失望。但是，没多久，又变得兴奋起来。  
人类坐在骷髅的身上，在背包里翻找着。不久，人类拿出了一个跳蛋和一个双头假阳具。  
“我一开始就猜到有这种情况啦”  
但是，Frisk根本不想听。不断的尖叫声从人类的灵魂里传出，被身躯阻断，最终彻底消失在了黑暗之中。  
不是说，那个道具是给Undyne和Alphys的礼物的吗？而且那个跳蛋……我……不要！不要让它出现在Sans面前啊……  
求求你，求求你……  
但是，所有的哀求和互换，都被那个家伙彻底无视了。那个家伙用手轻轻摸了摸怪物的灰色灵魂，把它带了出来 将跳蛋放在了它的上面。  
“等我一小会，我就回来啦”  
人类在迷惑之中，感觉到自己的身躯在慢慢走动着，并有些小幅度的摇晃。盥洗室的水流清洗了道具，透明的，带有些许甜香味道的滑液把两边的头都擦的滑润。然后，自己的双腿转了个方向，回到了骷髅的身边。  
骷髅悠闲地躺在客厅的地板上，那颗快速振动的跳蛋正在骨指间快速振动着。骷髅的灰色灵魂回到了身躯里，在腹腔向下的部位漂浮着。在人类走进之后，它躺了下去，靠在了骷髅的骨盆上。  
“kiddo，我似乎知道你想做什么了。是不是偷偷去看了alphys的资料？welp，如果你想要了解怪物的交配流程，我可以配合你。你知道后面应该怎么做，对吧？”  
不是的不是的不是的  
Frisk的脸已经涨的通红，泪水不断的向外涌出，但是却依然保持着那种，有些兴奋而得意的笑容。自己的意志和身躯的行动几乎完全相反，只剩下喉咙里不时传来的，失去音调的呻吟声，可以反应出人类的意愿。  
但是，人类的双手却已经开始迫不及待地，将假阳具的一头，插入了Frisk的阴道。

由于用力过猛，甬道的肌肉并没有来得及承受阳具的刺激，剧烈的疼痛使得惨叫声传出了人类的喉咙。那个引导者似乎也发现了这个现象，就放松了手上的行动，只是缓慢的把阳具向人类的身躯里插入。  
“奇怪……不是应该有快感的吗？”  
骷髅半闭着眼睛，微笑着观察着人类狼狈的样子。他很自然地将髋部抬起，几句话又从他的头骨里传出。  
“是要用医学上的‘截石位’对吧？这样对你可以方便一些。我会用魔法生成必要的东西的。快点吧，我要睡着了。”  
人类野蛮地扑了过来。但是，似乎又有些顾虑，只是缓慢地将假阳具一点点进入骷髅的魔法肛门。人类的手伸向骷髅的魔法阳具，慢慢的上下摩擦着。一种有些疑惑的色彩终于出现在了人类充满情欲的双目之中，“那个家伙”似乎也发现了什么不对劲。  
“不错，看起来你还是看了一点东西的。可是我还是没有什么感觉呢，再进去一点吧。”  
泪水终于涌出了人类的眼眶。人类缓缓进入，并在骷髅脸上的笑容终于有些放大，眼眶闭上的时候，开始在里面的某个点摩擦起来。骷髅睁开了一只眼睛，调皮地向着人类使了个眼神，笑嘻嘻地看着人类，似乎在鼓励着人类的进展。  
人类终于开始哭泣。假阳具在刺激着骷髅的同时，也在刺激着人类敏感的神经。人类的动作从小心翼翼，慢慢地，幅度变得越来越大，而骷髅的一只爪子也猛地抓住了人类的手掌，开始狠狠地在自己的阳具上上下摩擦。另一只爪子抓住了人类胸前柔软的，白皙的肉质，残忍地玩弄着。  
细细的尖叫声传出了人类的咽喉，而假阳具在人类的甬道里的刺激也越来越大，终于冲破了纤细的薄膜。鲜血顺着甬道流了出来，混着粘稠的，透明的液体，滴在了地板上，生成了肮脏的痕迹。人类的哭泣声和间断的尖叫声盖过了呻吟，又慢慢被呻吟声盖过，猥亵的水声和挺立的胸乳让人类显得分外狼狈。而骷髅似乎也在获得着快感，他脸上笑容的幅度变得越来越大，连眼睛，似乎都跟着笑了起来。一种奇怪的得意神情，从他的身上蔓延出来。  
人类手上的行动在骷髅的引导下，变得越来越快，越来越准；温暖的手指刺激着敏感的部位，魔法生成的性器在人类手中变得越来越硬。人类的表情已经几乎被快感刺激的破坏殆尽，而骷髅却让人类的手，还帮忙刺激了一下柱体之下的球状部位。  
Frisk已经几乎没有反应了——或者说，人类也不知道，自己应该做出什么反应。自己的贞洁已经在这淫乱的过程中被破坏殆尽，而自己在Sans心目中的形象，也被毁灭的差不多了。他在今天之后，会怎么看自己呢？即使不会告诉妈妈和其他人，对于这件事，会怎么看呢？……  
所有的一切都开始变得虚幻起来。毁灭了自己的生活的“那个东西”，自己还有点喜欢的骷髅，身体里的破碎的处女膜，身下肮脏的液体……  
那个引导者，似乎也开始有些退却了。但是，一轮一轮的快感，却依然在刺激着人类的神经，这还是在刺激着引导者。在一次又一次的刺激之后，骷髅似乎到达了高潮，粘稠的液体从骷髅的柱体中喷出。骷髅的脸上还是保持着大大的笑容，人类由于自身的高潮而发出的，破碎的，崩溃的哭声，也在空气中传播着。骷髅在十几秒之后，将笑容调整到了平常的幅度，端详了人类几下，闭上了眼眶，安详地开始冒出了一连串的“z”声。  
那个引导者已经逃的无影无踪，赤裸而狼狈的人类无助地哭泣着。在这个时候，Frisk几乎立刻选择做了一件事，而人类也的确选择去做了。  
时间开始后退。

人类在大街上漫无目的地行走着。  
读档带来的，短暂的时间退却至少挽回了人类的身躯，而那些苦涩的记忆，可能还需要一段时间才能彻底消化。想到这些东西，泪水又涌上了人类的眼眶。  
不远处，人类看见了悠闲的骷髅的热狗摊。在一次深呼吸之后，人类拖着颤抖的脚步走近了热狗摊，扯出了一个微笑，向Sans买了一个热猫。骷髅用一贯的友善微笑和措辞回应了人类，人类狂乱的心跳慢慢地恢复了正常。  
看起来，他没有记住有这件事。  
人类的压力似乎减少了很多，灵魂和脚步似乎也变得轻松了不少。人类在雪上留下的脚步，都变得更浅了一些。  
但是，人类不知道的是，骷髅在摊子上端详着人类的背影，他的嘴角扯出了一丝诡异的笑容。


End file.
